The present invention is related to systems and methods for image capture, and in particular to systems and methods for associating information with a captured image.
In a typical image capture scenario, a user snaps a photograph with a conventional camera and some time later deposits the exposed film with a processor. The developed photographs are returned, and the user is then tasked with writing either on the photographs or on a separate paper to identify the location and/or subject matter of the photograph. The advent of digital photography changed this scenario slightly by eliminating the need to use a processor for developing film.
In many cases the location and/or the subject matter of the photographs is forgotten before the user has a chance to see the image and record information about the image. Further, in the case of digital photography, the images can possibly be transmitted where they are immediately viewed and nearly immediately discarded. Thus, it can be the case that an important image is never fully considered because the recipient does not fully understand what they are viewing.
Hence, there exists a need in the art to address the aforementioned limitations, as well as other limitations.